


[Podfic] I'll Keep You Warm When the Snow Starts to Fall by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, light UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: He opens the door, and the dogs don't even have the decency to wait before they brush past him, their big hulking bodies shoving into him, casual as you please."Okay, then," Sid says, sighing in exasperation when they sit down to stare at him expectantly. "I'll call Geno."They bark at him cheerfully, as if to say, "Do as you please, human, but we're probably gonna stay a while."





	[Podfic] I'll Keep You Warm When the Snow Starts to Fall by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Keep You Warm When the Snow Starts to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266975) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

 **Title** : I’ll Keep You Warm When the Snow Starts to Fall

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

He opens the door, and the dogs don't even have the decency to wait before they brush past him, their big hulking bodies shoving into him, casual as you please.

"Okay, then," Sid says, sighing in exasperation when they sit down to stare at him expectantly. "I'll call Geno."

They bark at him cheerfully, as if to say, "Do as you please, human, but we're probably gonna stay a while."

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266975)

 **Length** 00:10:09

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lm18ssel9acg8kx/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+I%27ll+Keep+You+Wam+When+the+Snow+Starts+to+Fall+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
